The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name ‘Apennine’.
‘Apennine’, identified as 14672-0 originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom.
The female parent of the new variety is identified as 12748-0 is an undistributed, unpatented seedling and the male parent is the unpatented variety known as ‘Le Mans.’ The new variety ‘Apennine’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings, in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.